Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style)
Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jordan - Kawaii Heart Pug (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Anger - Trent Boyett (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery File:Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy File:Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness File:Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust File:Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear File:Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson File:131a - Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 094.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Vs. Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof